Frank
Frank Frank was a main character that is introduced in the first episode of the Pivot Zombie Series, along with Craig. Him and Craig were close friends before the outbreak and their friendship continued into the apocalypse; spending all of Frank's time in the apocalypse together. Their survival together was short-lived however when Frank was bitten by a zombie unexpectedly. He knew the consequences of getting bitten and when Rob could not escape the horde, he sacrificed himself to save Rob's life. Although Frank died early in the series, he is one of the important people that affects the development of story and accompanies Craig from the beginning of the series until his death. He is one of the driving forces that makes Craig work hard to survive and only person that Craig relied on before he met Rob. Frank used to work in a furniture store before the day of the outbreak and Frank decided to put his savings to good use and he started up a landscape gardening business on his own, a business that was successful enough to provide him with a good living. Frank has a good relationship with Craig. Since they had met in 2002. At that time Craig was working for the money to go to the University while Frank worked with him and became his workmates. They cultivate their feelings after working together for a long time. They used to become a roommate that they lived together in some time. Before the first three episodes took place, he was initially going shopping with Craig in the supermarket (the flashback of Frank in Origins (Episode 8) mentioned about that). After they bought what they needed, Frank heard a helicopter. As we all know that day was the day of the outbreak. Frank suggested that he and Craig check it out and they saw what happened. They went to the front of the supermarket and the soldier told them to leave the supermarket and followed them. After they arrived to the second helicopter and the helicopter started. Frank felt confused about what happened and he was the first person to ask the questions to the soldier. The soldier told Frank and Craig that the new disease was beginning to turn into a pandemic and victims of the disease are known to be highly aggressive. Frank felt shocked about that and he cared about what happened next, so Frank asked the soldier where would they go and the soldier told Frank and Craig that they would go to the nearest bunker and they would be safe there. Unfortunately, the helicopter then gets knocked out of the sky before it could leave Coalworth by a mutant infected that was able to throw a slab of concrete at it. The helicopter descends at a moderate speed and Frank falls out due to the impact of the slab. Frank had luckily survived the crash by landing in a lake. However, he found that Craig was lost and he planned to go to the crashed helicopter ever right away. He found a sniper rifle when he was walking to the crashed helicopter. When he arrived to the crashed helicopter, he saw Craig in the dangerous circumstance and shot the zombie that was attacking Craig to save his life. Frank felt glad when he reunited Craig. He thought that his life journey was not desperate because Craig was still alive. Their apocalyptic journey had started and that was what the story of Episode 1 (Unnamed). They decided to keep going in hopes of finding more police or military to give them another chance at the evacuation. Craig then killed one zombie in the road and Frank used his sniper rifle to cover Craig. Craig and Frank then arrived at a house and Craig told Frank that he would like to check it out what happened inside the house. Frank wasn't fully in agreement with what Craig was doing because they can't ensure inside of the house was safe. Then Craig was injured by a mutant infected and he started the car alarm. He and Frank knew that it indirectly caused the Bandit Leader to lose four men and he investigated these things after they were caught by the bandits in Prisoners (Episode 2). They killed some of the zombies in the road and kept running for their lives. After they were saved by David, Frank felt David was a helpful person and asked David to keep forward to find a way out. David agreed what Frank said and they reached to a road that is occupied by the military. The soldier in the command tells Craig and the others that if they help the soldiers defend that location from the imminent zombie attack, then they will give them a ride out of the city. Frank thought it was fair enough and asked Craig and David to stay here. However, the horde of infected quickly manage to overwhelm the soldiers as well as Craig, Frank and David. The soldier in charge orders a retreat to the helicopter, Frank could see that the infected were swarming beneath the helicopter and some had even begun the cling onto it, weighing it down. Frank told Craig to not go to the helicopter and the helicopter quickly fell to the ground and exploded, killing a large amount of infected and all of the surrounding soldiers. This explosion also caused the building Craig and Frank were on the partially collapse, leaving them to fall through the roof. They lost connection with David. Frank and Craig then were finding supplies in the house and both of them were caught by the bandits. The bandit leader was finding who started the car alarm that caused his people to die. Frank knew that was him and Craig started the car alarm and he chose to suffer in the silence, which almost got Craig killed. The bandit leader then had a breach to fix with the bandits and left them and the other prisoners in the jail. Frank and Craig met Rob at that time. Craig thought Rob was young and he decided to look after him for the time being. Frank agreed with Craig's thinking and thought Rob was fragile. They planned to get out of there immediately. Craig asked Frank to climb through a vent shaft first and Frank found a lot of weapons and they were ready to leave. When Frank came out the door, he saw a bandit and killed him without any hesitation. He thought the plan went to shit and asked the team to go quickly. Frank asked Craig and Rob to cover him and Sarah because Frank was going to pry the exit door open. After Frank pried the door, he asked Sarah to cover him and he opened the truck he found. Craig and Rob then arrived in the truck and Sarah didn't make it. Frank admitted that his careless caused Sarah's death and he asked Craig what happened about Rob. It is shown that Frank cared about Rob and he told Craig when he found somewhere Rob can rest, he would pull over. Frank was willing to take care of Rob. Unfortunately, Frank swerved the truck into a mutant zombie, which flipped it up into the air and it landed upside down, injuring Craig, Frank and Rob. Frank and Rob headed into the forest in Vulnerable (Episode 3) and after the horde ran past them, Frank suggested that they needed to find Craig as fast as possible. He then was bitten by a zombie unexpectedly and Frank felt that his life was over because he had seen what happened when someone was bitten. Rob couldn't believe what happened and asked Frank to find Craig first. They found Craig and Craig told Frank he would be fine. They kept walking to a cliff. Craig and Frank climbed up to the cliff successfully. However, Rob couldn't climb up it. Frank thought he could not let Rob die because Rob was young and his life was worth more. Frank knew his consequence of getting bitten and he made the toughest decision of his whole life. He jumped down and helped Rob climb up the cliff. After Rob went up the cliff, Frank was devoured by the horde of infected. Frank would be deeply memorised by Craig since he was his best friend. Rob thought Frank was a hero for saving his life. Personality Though Frank is sometimes impetuous , he is a courageous and thoughtful person. When he was bitten by a zombie, he confessed to Craig and Rob that he was bitten and asked Craig to kill him without delay. Nevertheless, Craig didn't kill him. Ultimately, he sacrificed himself to save Rob immediately and his action was rewarded to be brave. Moreover, he is calm enough to surmount any problem or difficulty. This prompts him to get himself and Craig away from peril easily and without triggering any fight or argument. However, he is careless that he does not have awareness to face any danger and it directly caused him bit by a zombie . Appearance and Equipment Frank is an blue stickman who doesn't seem to have lost any of his strong colour despite his age. During the series he was seen using a few weapons such as a Barrett 50 Cal. and an SA80 rifle. He was an avid hunter and shooter before the apocalypse and favoured hunting rifles, unfortunately he did not have one of these with him in the apocalypse. Due to the fact he was only in the series for the first three episodes, he did not wear or have access to any type of armour. Relationships Death After fleeing from the bandit compound and loosing their vehicle, Frank, Craig and Rob run into the forest and Frank and Rob get separated from Craig. While attempting to find Craig, Frank is bitten on the arm by a zombie. Once they find Craig, Frank tells him about the bite but Craig says not to worry. However, Frank knows he is now infected. When trying to escape a horde of infected shortly after this, the group must climb up a rocky ledge to safety. Rob cannot make it up due to his previously wounded leg and Frank chooses to jump down and help him up. Frank had every intention climbing back up after he got Rob up but when he saw the infected closing in he knew it was too late. Frank was eaten by a horde of infected while Craig and Rob helplessly watched from above. Frank survived for 3 days in the apocalypse and was in the series for 3 episodes (excluding flashbacks). Notable Quotes * "We can't get on that!" - Frank telling Craig that he could see that the infected were swarming beneath the helicopter and some had even began to cling onto it, weighing it down in Prisoners (Episode 2). * "Well that plan went to shit!" - Frank telling Craig, Rob and Sarah in Prisoners (Episode 2) that they had to leave the bandit compound quickly and carefully after killing one of bandits '' * "When we find somewhere he can rest, I'll pull over." - ''Frank telling Craig that he cared about the status of Rob and he wanted to find a place to take care of him in Prisoners (Episode 2). * "Fuck it, I'm bitten!" - Frank's last words to Craig as he jumps down from the ledge to help an injured Rob make the climb and save his life. Unfortunately this heroic move lost Frank his life, but he was certain he wasn't going to make it regardless due to his bite in Vulnerable (Episode 3). Kills * 1 Bandit (on screen) * 9 Zombies (on screen) * 4 Bandits (caused) (confirmed fate) (off-screen) Trivia * He was born in 1982. * He is the first character to kill a bandit. (on screen) * He has become a close friend of Craig since 2002. * He used to be good friend with Cory. * He is the first main character to use sniper rifle.(Second being Gary) * He is the first main character died in the series. Category:Characters Category:Civilians